Fuerza de voluntad
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de fic del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook con el siguiente prompt: Greg una vez escuchó que Mycroft jamás saldría con un fumador. Eso fue lo que lo motivó a dejar de fumar. No menores de 14 años


**Título: Fuerza de voluntad**

 **Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. Esta historia entra en el universo que nos trajeron Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC de Londres.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us._

 **Dedicatoria:** A l s amantes del Mystrade como yo.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Era un día como cualquier otro para el detective inspector Greg Lestrade de New Scotland Yard: gris, agotador, desmotivante, estresante y solitario... O por lo menos así habían sido sus días desde que saliese la resolución final de su divorcio, cuatro y medio meses atrás.

Y debía de admitir que se daba pena incluso a sí mismo.

Sep, así de patética era su triste vida.

¡Muchas gracias Sherlock 'me meto donde no me llaman' Holmes!

El hombre terminó el cigarrillo número 20 del día y se rehusó a abrir una nueva cajetilla, solo por darse la contra a sí mismo.

Gruñó y se encaminó una vez más al interior de los cuarteles de la Yard, dispuesto a terminar el papeleo de su último caso; sin embargo una vez que se sentó frente al ordenador y las notas que había tomado durante el caso bailaron frente a sus ojos, su mente se fue a blanco y se quedó mirando a la nada.

15 minutos después, tomó aire y decidió hacer algo para sentirse mejor. Así que tomó sus cosas y salIó de su oficina, y viendo a sus dos subordinados principales, ladró.

\- ¡Donovan! ¡Anderson! ¡Redada en la calle Baker!

Los dos oficiales se vieron con sendas sonrisas en los rostros el uno al otro y se apresuraron a seguir a su jefe. Ellos también habían tenido un mal día y necesitaban algo de diversión después de todo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

La rutina, al llegar al 221 de la calle Baker, fue la usual.

Tocaron la puerta de entrada al edificio, donde una amable señora Hudson les ofreció té y galletas, que por supuesto quedaron para después de la redada. Nadie le decía que no al té y las galletas de la señora Hudson.

Luego subieron los 17 escalones que los llevarían al departamento B y aporrearon la puerta casi hasta tirarla abajo.

Claro, lo que sucedió después no fue lo usual.

Si bien John Watson abrió la puerta (porque al parecer el ilustre detective consultor estaba impedido de hacerlo), no fue su rostro apacible aunque resignado lo que los recibió, ni los comentarios sarcásticos de un aburrido Holmes; sino el rostro de un hombre desesperado por salir de donde estaba y una sarta de gritos como fondo.

\- ¡Sherlock! ¡Sé razonable!

\- ¡NO!

El detective inspector frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado.

\- ¡MUERTO ANTES QUE ACEPTAR ESA BASOFIA!- se escuchó la voz de Holmes, la cual cambiaba de decibel sin parar; cosa para nada rara porque desde la puerta Greg pudo notar a un aireado Sherlock caminando furioso de un lado al otro con alguien siguiéndolo de cerca.

\- No, nada.- respondió John con aire resignado- Es así cada vez que se juntan. No quiero ni imaginar cómo era mientras crecían.

Las cejas de Lestrade se alzaron en señal de sorpresa ante aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Mientras crecían?- preguntó curioso, un pensamiento asentándose en su mente.

Pero antes de que John pudiese responder algo, el vendaval que era Sherlock Holmes pasó entre ambos hombres al tiempo que se arreglaba el abrigo y acomodaba la bufanda.

\- ¡QUE NO!- exhaló mientras se apresuraba a la salida.

El otro participante de aquél encendido intercambio de palabras no tardó en seguir a su interlocutor, pasando a través de los que estaban apostados en la puerta, sin siquiera dar indicio de haber notado sus presencias.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Sherlock! ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Ni siquiera tienes un caso de momento!

\- ¡NO!- se escuchó antes de que la puerta que daba a la calle fuese azotada; y el hombre, un atractivo y elegante pelirrojo de rasgos aristocráticos, suspirase y emprendiese la caza del prófugo.

A Greg se le paró la respiración y se le secaron los labios ¿Quién era ese dios?

\- ¡Se fueron!- celebró un, de pronto, bastante alegre doctor Watson- ¡Solo tenía que abrir la puerta! ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho?- prosigió feliz.

\- ¿Quién demonios era ese?- preguntó la sargento Donovan una vez que recuperó el habla.

\- ¡Oh!... Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes, el hermano mayor de Sherlock... Larga historia ¿Y a qué se debe el placer de su visita, chicos?

Los tres policías se miraron, y Anderson señaló.

\- ¿Redada?

\- ¡Oh! Claro, claro... pasen. Aunque dudo que encuentren algo; limpié ayer y no encontré nada fuera de lo común, excepto los experimentos. Lo que me recuerda... hay globos oculares en la refrigeradora, pero por favor no los muevan. Llevan casi 2 semanas allí y en 30... 31 horas más, por fin los podré botar. En todo caso Sherlock los consiguió legalmente. El documento está... veamos... aquí. Tengan. Es en serio, he esperado ya tanto y tengo todo para limpiar y desinfectar el aparato de arriba a abajo, y quisiera poder poner las verduras y la carne allí en lugar de tener que botar los perecibles y desperdiciar dinero ¿De acuerdo?

Los tres asintieron.

\- Maravilloso, gracias ¿Té?

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Varios días después**

Era ridículo en verdad, no se entendía ni él mismo ¿Es que acaso era su propia versión de la crisis de los 40 retrasada?

Porque en serio, ya había tenido una época maravillosamente rebelde durante su adolescencia y no creía tener ningún motivo por el cual sentirse insatisfecho en la vida... excepto en lo referente a una buena relación sentimental, claro estaba.

Y tal vez ese era el problema.

Pero... ¿Mycroft Holmes?

Greg Lestrade estrelló su cara contra la superficie de su escritorio y suspiró, recordando lo sucedido durante y después de la supuesta 'redada'.

La verdad fue que luego de lo de los globos oculares, ni se habían molestado demasiado en rebuscar el lugar. En primer lugar porque sin Sherlock presente para verlo sudar frío al acercarse a tal o cual lugar del piso, no tenía gracia. Y segundo porque la idea de 'Mycroft Holmes' había causado estragos en cada uno de los miembros de la fuerza policial presente en la calle Baker.

De por sí, tanto Donovan como Anderson había entrado casi en pánico cuando la información llegó a sus cerebros ¿Otro Holmes? El mundo se iba a acabar.

En cuanto al mismo Lestrade; bien, él sabía de la existencia de Mycroft Holmes desde hacía mucho, casi desde que conociese al mismo Sherlock. Pero una cosa era saber de él y haber intercambiado palabras a través de una línea de teléfono en alguna ocasión; y otra muy diferente tener un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo (ese donde te hacen tanto caso como al decorado en la pared) y no poder sacar a dicho sujeto de tu mente para nada, ni siquiera a la hora de dormir o de ir al baño... especialmente a la hora de dormir o de ir al baño.

En otras palabras, estaba jodido.

¡Pero por un demonio! ¡Nadie jamás le había dicho que la voz exasperantemente aristocrática y condescendiente que de vez en cuando le pedía 'favores' en relación a Sherlock, le pertenecía a un maldito dios griego en traje de tres piezas!

Uno que llevaba varias noches poblando sus sueños y despertándolo más duro que una roca, algo que no le había sucedido desde su época de soltero, allá por la edad media.

Gruñó exasperado y levantó el rostro del escritorio.

\- Le pregunto a John y ya. No me puede ir peor de lo que ya me está yendo.- se dijo a sí mismo antes de levantarse decidido y salir de su oficina, antes de poder arrepentirse y quedarse otro día más rumeando el asunto mientras pensaba en el susodicho.

Un cigarrillo o dos en el camino definitivamente le ayudarían a calmar los nervios.

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- ¡Greg! Que sorpresa ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- fue el recibimiento que obtuvo de parte del buen doctor Watson al abrirse la puerta del departamento del 221 de la calle Baker.

Greg alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Podría pasar?- preguntó Greg dubitativo ante la actitud de su amigo.

John abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Joooohn! ¡Dile a Mycroft que no es cierto!

El mencionado rodó los ojos y suspiró.

\- Están adentro esos dos... discutiendo de nuevo.- se disculpó el doctor.

\- ¡John!

\- ¡No tengo ni idea de cuál es su tema de discusión! ¡No voy a afirmar ni negar nada hasta no saber de qué hablan!- respondió el hombre con actitud fuerte y cansada, tras lo cual murmuró- Tal vez si dejo la puerta abierta de nuevo...- tras lo cual abrió la mencionada puerta y dejó pasar al detective inspector de Scotland Yard, quien entró a paso lento, topándose de pronto con los dos hermanos sentados uno frente al otro en la sala, con Sherlock masacrando visualmente a Mycroft, y a éste último viéndose de pronto bastante complacido.

\- Joooohn, dile a Mycroft que NO es cierto.- volvió a pedir el menor de los hermanos de manera casi infantil.

El rubio suspiró, y no tuvo tiempo de contestar.

\- Es imposible que un servidor de la salud me contradiga, Sherlock. Fumar es una muerte lenta, cierto, pero que deja a la vista todos sus males: dientes amarillentos, mal aliento, desgaste dérmico, cansancio y falta de aire a la larga, además del desagradable síndrome de abstinencia tras cada intento de dejar tan molesta actividad. Y esos son solo algunos de los efectos inmediatos que afectan al mismo fumador; eso teniendo en cuenta que no he mencionado los problemas más graves de salud relacionados a la persona en sí, o a los que están alrededor; o que tampoco he mencionado la contaminación ambiental generada que afecta no solo al ecosistema más próximo sino también el hecho de que el humo es absolutamente molesto para un no fumador ¿Estoy o no en lo cierto, doctor Watson? En lo personal, reciento la simple idea de salir con una persona que fume.

John no pudo evitar gruñir tras el discurso del mayor, pues se notaba que estaba hecho solo para molestar a Sherlock, quien fallaba en su intento de dejar los cigarrillos un día si y al otro también, sin importar cuantos parches de nicotina se pusiese al día.

Sin embargo, si con estar de acuerdo con el político lograba evitar que Sherlock siguiese echando humo como locomotora vieja, pues entonces...

\- Pues no puedo negar uno solo de los puntos que has tocado Mycroft. Fumar no es sano en lo absoluto.

Sherlock gruñó de manera casi animal, mientras que una sonrisa de superioridad se instauró en el rostro de su hermano.

John negó y Greg... Greg sintió la cajetilla en su bolsillo 1000 veces más pesada que nunca.

Y para colmo de males, de pronto Sherlock se fijaba en su presencia de manera fija.

\- Gavin ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes un caso? Si tienes un caso entonces dámelo, lo acepto.- gruñó finalmente, pero con la vista fija en el político.

Greg abrió la boca, la cerró, parpadeó y miró a John.

\- Sherlock, primero se saluda.- dijo finalmente el doctor- ¿Un té, Greg? Por cierto... Greg, Mycroft. Mycroft, Greg. Mycroft mencionó que no te conocía personalmente cuando llegó hoy, al recordar su última visita; así que...- y el hombre se metió en la cocina con la intención de traer el té del invitado.

\- ¡Detective inspector Lestrade! Es un placer por fin conocerlo en persona.- señaló el político mientras se levantaba y estrechaba la diestra del mencionado- Quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad para agradecerle por haberme asistido en Baskerville y en cada otra ocasión con respecto a la seguridad de mi hermano y el buen doctor Watson ¿Si hubiese algo con lo que pudiese compensar su valiosa colaboración?

\- Errr... No, no... Solo he realizado mi trabajo. Policía, ya sabe...- ¿Ya sabe? ¡Por todos los cielos! Eso había sonado patético. Se aclaró la garganta- Por cierto... Igualmente... Conocerlo. Un gusto conocerlo.

Mycroft asintió con una sonrisa indulgente.

Sherlock gruñó.

John regresó con el té.

Greg se hundió en la mayor de las miserias mientras venía a su mente la cajetilla diaria que hacía humo una buena parte de su sueldo cada mes, y de paso al parecer cualquier oportunidad de salir con el Holmes mayor.

Acababan de darle calabazas, incluso antes de tentar a la suerte con el aristocrático pelirrojo.

Forzó una sonrisa y tomó un sorbo de su taza de té.

Su vida era miserable, con M mayúscula.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Una semana y media había pasado desde su primera conversación cara a cara con Mycroft Holmes, y durante ese tiempo había pasado por todas y cada una de las fases de la depresión post 'Me di de cara contra la pared por culpa de esa relación' que haía pasado tras la separación con su ex-esposa.

Y eso que ni una cita había tenido con el sujeto.

Había ido desde 'No es mi culpa, no fui yo quien la fastidió' hasta '¿Pero por qué no funcionó si lo puse todo de mi parte?', y la verdad Lestrade no podía sentirse más patético.

Sobre todo porque de momento estaba sosteniendo una guerra de miradas con una cajetilla de cigarros que ni ojos tenía.

Colocó la mejilla sobre su mano derecha mientras inclinaba el rostro. Frunció los labios.

Una cajetilla de cigarros no podía tener tanto poder sobre él ¡Era ridículo!

\- Todo es asunto de voluntad. Fuerza de voluntad.- se dijo a sí mismo el oficial con una determinación salida de quien sabía dónde.

Iba a dejar el cigarro.

No sabía si el pelirrojo lo valía o no, pero no se iba a quitar la espina hasta no intentarlo. Y de nuevo, ninguna cajetilla inanimada de cigarrillos iba a ganarle en nada.

Frunció el entrecejo, lanzándose una mirada dura a la ofensiva cajetilla.

La guerra estaba declarada.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Día 1: No fue tan difícil después de todo.

Día 2: No... no, no... no tan difícil.

Día 3: ¡Malditos palitos de nicotina llamados tentación!

Día 4: Si tan solo dejaran de mandarle mensajes subliminales cada 5 minutos...

Día 7: ...Ok, de acuerdo. Tal vez necesitaba algo de ayuda. Hora de ir a comprar los parches de nicotina.

Día 15: ¡Malditos parches! Apenas y servían de algo- suspiro- Aunque siendo sinceros, después de años de usarlos para intentar 'disminuir' la necesidad de fumar, debería de haber sabido mejor que esperar y que no esperar de esos engañabobos. Ni modo. Era asunto de fuerza de voluntad y Greg estaba seguro de tener algo de eso. Y no iba a tocar un solo cigarrillo más, aunque se le fuese la vida en ello.

Día 34: Se cansaba menos en las persecuciones. Eso de no fumar tenía sus ventajas.

Día 48: Se fumó un cigarro ¡La culpabilidad lo estaba matando! Sobre todo porque se sintió TAN bien... ¡Pero no más!

Día 59: No se había sentido tan orgulloso de sí mismo hacía mucho. No como cuando le dieron su examen médico de cada 3 meses y su doctor lo felicitó ante las mejoras obtenidas por dejar de fumar ¡Nada mal Lestrade!

Día 72: Contacto del primer tipo (ese donde la otra persona habla directo contigo y no necesariamente porque alguien dio pie a ello) con Mycroft Holmes, y Greg hizo algo más que tartamudear. Y lo mejor... Se iban a encontrar a mitad de la siguiente semana. Para hablar de Sherlock, cierto...

Pero por algo se empieza ¿Verdad?

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **16 y medio meses después**

La vida definitivamente va a su propio ritmo. Eso el detective inspector Greg Lestrade de New Scotland Yard lo puede atestiguar.

De todas las decisiones tomadas en los últimos 2 años, tanto buenas como malas; el firmar el divorcio fue sin duda la que inició muchos cambios en su vida. Dejar de fumar fue un acierto que le había traído más goces que malos ratos...

Pero el decidirse a conquistar al elusivo Mycroft Holmes, a pesar de todo y de todos, se llevaba los laureles.

¡Mejor maldita decisión en la vida!

Y claro, hacerlo sin el mal aliento que le ocasionaba el cigarro, con los dientes blanqueados y el libido que ostentaba en su adolescencia; ayudaron mucho a su autoestima para lograr el cometido.

Mycroft era atento, detallista, cariñoso al extremo cuando estaban en privado, un gran amante y monógamo por excelencia. También era petulante, vengativo, muy mal perdedor, intrusivo y capaz de dejar a los peores villanos de cualquier libro, película o serie en vergüenza a la hora de planear alguna revancha.

Greg no había tenido un solo momento para detenerse a recuperar el aliento en los 10 meses que llevaba al lado del político y nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en ese período de tiempo.

¡Definitivamente mejor maldita decisión tomada en la vida! ¿Lo había mencionado ya antes?

Y no, por lo general no lamentaba ninguna de las decisiones que había tomado para llegar a donde estaba con Mycroft.

Excepto claro, en días como el que estaba teniendo en esos momentos, mientras esperaba casi desesperado las noticias sobre el estado de Sally, quien había sido llevada a emergencias luego de que el sospechoso de su último caso, que resultó ser el culpable, le incrustara un cuchillo por la espalda a la oficial

¡Maldición!

Lo que daría por un condenado cigarrillo en aquél momento.

Y fue en ese momento, que escuchó pasos acercándose, y levantó raudo la cabeza, esperando ver al doctor.

\- ¡Mycroft!

\- Gregory, querido ¿Cómo está la sargento Donovan?- preguntó el hombre mientras en un movimiento fluido llegaba al lado del mayor, le robaba un casto beso y tomaba su mano en señal de apoyo.

Greg suspiró y negó.

\- Aún nada.

Mycroft asintió y el silencio volvió a reinar en la sala de espera... solo que era un poco menos sofocante para Greg con Mycroft al lado.

Y aun así.

Greg gruñó fastidiado.

\- ¿Sucede algo, querido?

El hombre volvió a gruñir.

\- Nada... Solo... Realmente quisiera un cigarrillo.- la cabeza del detective cayó abatida en el hombro del pelirrojo- No me hagas caso.

Mycroft parpadeó.

\- Si quieres un cigarrillo ¿Por qué no lo fumas?

El de cabello plateado miró a su pareja extrañado.

\- ¿No te molestaría?

Ahora el extrañado era Mycroft.

\- ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

Se iba a arrepentir por abrir la boca, lo sabía; pero no hubo fuerza en el mundo que pudiese detenerlo.

\- Dijiste que no te gustaban los fumadores, que no saldrías con uno.

Le tomó un par de minutos a Mycroft el recordar donde y cuando exactamente había dicho aquello. Sus ojos se abrieron como faros.

\- ¿Fue por eso que dejaste de fumar?- una mirada al rostro cohibido del mayor le dijo todo- Gregory ¡Apenas y era la segunda vez que nos veíamos cara a cara el uno al otro!

Greg se encogió de hombros.

El rostro de Mycroft se suavizó.

\- No sé qué hice para merecerte Gregory, pero igual te voy a conservar.

Lestrade sonrió ante aquella frase cursi.

\- Pero es en serio. Me alegra que ya no fumes, sobre todo con las cantidades de tabaco que deduje que consumías día a día... pero un cigarrillo de vez en cuando no es pecado. Además, no es como si tú no me apoyases cada vez que caigo en la tentación de saltarme la dieta.

Greg tuvo que rodar los ojos ante aquellas palabras.

\- Eso es porque a mi parecer no necesitas dieta alguna Myc. Créeme, un miserable trozo de postre no va a hacer que pierdas tu esbelta figura. Y no es como si no quemásemos las calorías luego.

Una sonrisa ladina se instauró en el rostro del político.

\- Cierto.- aceptó casi seductor, pero pronto recuperó algo de su seriedad inicial- Sin embargo, si necesito la dieta Gregory. Y ya bastante fuerza de voluntad requiero sin tenerte al lado, susurrándome la lista de postres al oído.

Greg sonrió ante aquello y asintió.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Otro silencio cayó entre ellos, era un silencio cómodo como casi todos los silencios que acompañaban a la pareja; y no fue roto hasta casi 30 minutos después cuando el doctor llegó para dar noticias de la paciente.

La tuvieron difícil, pero la sargento se iba a recuperar.

El aire le entró de nuevo a Greg a los pulmones, y tras abrazar a Mycroft, se apresuró a llamar a Anderson y dar la buena noticia. El hombre había llamado varias veces, pero no había ido al hospital, puesto que procesar las evidencias y lograr la mayor pena para el maldito era lo mejor que podía hacer para demostrarle a su compañera que el ataque no era lo único por lo que el desgraciado iba a ser condenado, sino por todos sus delitos... o los que NSY pudiese probar.

Después de la llamada, ambos hombres por fin decidieron ir a casa unas horas a celebrar con una buena noche de sueño, y quizás, otro día, cuando el tiempo fuese más apropiado... celebrarían en la cama con un par de cigarrillos y un trozo de pastel.

Que de vez en cuando no era pecado.

 **The End**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hacía mucho que no me sentaba a escribir y tengo tantos pendientes que eso me están matando. Uno más entregado, un pedacito más de mi que comparto y me hace sentir muy bien el hacerlo.

Hola amantes del Mystrade. Espero que les haya gustado este oneshot... aunque un poco corto y lento, como que a mí me gustó. Es 100% Lestrade como lo habrán notado, y además de ser parte de los shots pendientes, es también mi pequeña aportación para que tengan algo que leer este 14 de febrero xD.

Espero que tengan un buen día de la amistad y la pasen al lado de quien los haga felices, que es lo más importante. Y no olviden dar mucho amor a sus ships preferidas, que hasta los personajes inventados necesitan de eso.

Un beso felino para todos y de nuevo, happy Valentin 2018.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

 _Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
